


I'll Do The Laundry For You, Kitten

by celfira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, I used shapeshifting as an excuse to write catboy smut, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celfira/pseuds/celfira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as he is about to raise his hand, Kenma finds his voice again. He looks up timidly from beneath his bangs, and Kuroo watches curiously as his tail curls unconsciously around his leg. "Be careful, they ..they're really uh.. se-sensitive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do The Laundry For You, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emiza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiza/gifts).



> I was close to giving up on this so many times but if you're reading this right now, I actually finished it, yay! \o/  
> I always wanted to write catboy smut and there's not nearly enough of it for this ship (none) and well, basically the Kozumes are shapeshifters? that's all you need to know, it's just pure smut with a tiny bit of plot somewhere? I don't know, maybe if you squint? no? oh well.
> 
> emi, I don't even know if you watch hq, but here goes! :'D (sorry that this is a bit late, but you already know how lazy I am...)
> 
> this is my first fanfiction and english is not my native tongue, so please be gentle with me! :)

Kuroo pulls out his phone to look at the time for the hundredth time in the last few minutes. This is more than unusual. Kenma was always on time. Kuroo never has to wait long at the corner where they met up to walk to school together every day.  
Today though, he is already almost ten minutes late. If he'll take much longer, they will be late for morning practice.

Just as he starts walking down the street towards Kenma’s house to investigate, his phone vibrates. A text from Kenma.

 _can’t come to school today, sick. sry to make you wait_ :/

Curiouser and curiouser, Kuroo thinks, unable to hold back a smirk at the quote. The smaller rarely got sick.  
Nodding to himself, he decides he’ll ditch afternoon practice to visit his boyfriend. Kuroo turns around and begins to make his way to school, quickly typing out a response.

 _don’t worry about it, for you I’ll wait til the sun goes out!!!_ (♥▽♥)~*:･ﾟ✧  
_get well soon!!_ (ﾉ◕ω◕)ﾉ✿

He doesn’t get an answer.

______\------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

Kenma’s mom opens the door for him.

“Oh, Tetsuro-kun, come in! I was expecting you to visit, you know.”, she welcomes him inside, gesturing wildly with her hands while Kuroo takes off his shoes. He follows her down the corridor to the foot of the stairs. She is obviously very excited about something. Kuroo smirks. She's usually very calm and never raises her voice. He knows her long enough to know that much about her. It was nice, seeing her acting like this once in a while. He hasn’t even greeted her properly, she didn’t leave him any time for that.

“Kenma probably told you not to come, didn’t he?”, she only pauses long enough for Kuroo to answer with a confused headshake before she starts talking again. Why would he not want him visiting? Did he catch something contagious? But that doesn’t seem like something a mother would be excited about, right? “I understand that this is embarrassing for him but - ah! it’s so nice, he’s finally growing up! I was so worried! But he’s simply a late bloomer after all!”, she laughsheartily.

  
Her words only managed to confuse him further. Late bloomer? Embarrassing? Kuroo looks at her as if she’d grown a second head. “So Kenma isn’t ... sick?” he asks hesitantly.

At that, Kenma’s mother realizes that he had no idea what she was talking about. “Oh my!”, she puts a hand on his shoulder, suddenly serious “Hmm, how do I explain this? Well, you know about our family..”, another quick nod from Kuroo and she goes on,  
“During puberty we transform for the first time, but the the transformation back is.. uh.. slow, so to speak.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

“We kinda get stuck halfway through and it usually takes about a week before we’re completely human again. After that first transformation we can quickly shape-shift whenever we like. Not all that fast at first, but the more often we do it the better we get at it, I guess”,she finishes, watching him expectantly the whole time, waiting for his reaction.

“And Kenma is.. I mean, he..?”, Kuroo has trouble putting everything together. He knows Kenma’s family were shapeshifters, werecats or whatever you want to call it. Kenma had once explained to him that even with both his parents being shapeshifters, it wasn’t guaranteed that he was one too. Kenma never wanted to tell him more than that, claiming that the topic made him uncomfortable, so Kuroo had swallowed all his questions and curiosity and never brought it up again, for the sake of his childhood friend.

He had been absolutely thrilled when Kenma first told him about it but when he realized that he wanted to avoid the subject he thought that Kenma hadn’t inherited the shapeshifting gene and was simply dissappointed and sad.

But if he understood Kozume-san correctly, he’d read Kenma wrong all this time, because that meant he.. “He shape shifted..?”

“Yes!”, Kenma’s mother exclaims, smiling proudly, “We were so worried, but it turns out he just took his time!”

It felt like a weight he never knew was there was lifted off his shoulders. “He hated talking about it so I assumed he didn’t, you know..” ,she nods enthusiastically as he trails off, “Can I go up and see him?” he asks instead. Now he was kind of excited too.

She removes her hand from his shoulder to giggle into it, “Sure.”

Puzzled by her reaction, he suddenly remembers something. “Uh, when you say he’s stuck halfway through the transformation, that means..?” The volleyball captain always thought of the transformation as something extremely painful and if he had to imagine someone stuck halfway through, misplaced, furry limbs and skin stretching too tight over bones that were shaped all wrong came to mind. He shudders.

Now Kenma’s mother can’t contain her giggles anymore and bursts out laughing.“You’ll see!”, is all she says to him as she lightly pushes him up the stairs.

Kuroo goes up a few steps, then turns around. “He’s not in pain?”

That only seems to spur her laughter on, she wipes at her eyes and waves her hand at him dismissively, still laughing, even as she's leaving the room.

Confused and anxious, the black haired boy climbs the stairs and soon finds himself in front of Kenma’s room. He inhales, pausing to try and gather his thoughts, then knocks softly.

“Mom?”

Kuroo clears his throat,”No, Kenma, it’s me.”

“Kuro?,” his voice is uncharacteristically high, panicky,”Why are you here?"

“Uh, your mom explained everything. I’m sure it can’t be..”, he gulps, ”..that bad.”

Kuroo takes one last breath before opening the door. "I'm so-", he starts, but the words get stuck in his throat. He puts one hand on the door frame to steady himself. His eyes widen as he takes in the sight before him.

Kenma is sitting on his bed, DS laying abandoned in his lap. He's looking at Kuroo like a deer in the headlights.

His boyfriend looked absolutely edible all the time, Kuroo thought, but right now...

On top of the setters head are a pair of fluffy cat ears, one white and the other a dark brown. With the way the light shines through the window, the taller boy can see it reflected by Kenma's whiskers. And when he scrambles backwards on the bed, he notices something moving behind him. A tail. It's white with brown and golden patches.

With the cat parts, Kenma's edibleness increased tenfold. Kuroo can feel himself get hard already. He takes a step inside the room and closes the door behind him.

The faux blonde startles, eyes full of anxiety and embarrassment, and tries to hide his extra limbs under the blanket by pulling it over his head from behind and wrapping it around himself.

Now, Kenma's mother's laughter finally made sense. The middle blocker remembers how he had expected Kenma to look like and can't help but snort.

But the half-cat, half-human interprets his reaction wrong and begins apologizing ",Oh god, K-Kuro I'm so sorry that you have to see me like this. I know that... that it's disgusting and-," when he sees tears forming in his eyes, Kuroo forces himself to get a hold of his emotions, or else he'll ruin this moment.

"No, Kenma. You don't understand," he says calmly, trying to keep his voice steady, taking one more step towards the bed, "how hot you look right now."

Kenma, shocked into silence, observes his teammate carefully, searching for any indicators that he was lying with wide eyes, but finds none.  
They stay like that for a while, both unable to move, staring at each other until Kuroo finally breaks the silence. "Can I, uh.. can I t-touch them?", he stutters, vaguely gesturing to the top of Kenma's head.  
Catching up to Kuroo's train of thought, the pudding head blushes a deep shade of red and directs his gaze to his lap, but nods shyly and pulls the blanket down.

Upon receiving permission, Kuroo stepped up to the bed and sat down facing Kenma. This seemed like a scene straight out of a porn movie. What had he done to deserve this?

Before, the ears had been drawn back because he was scared, but now they were slowly relaxing, although still trembling slightly. The fur looks so fluffy, he doesn't only want to touch them with his hands, but rub his cheek against them, feel the soft hairs caressing his skin.

Just as he is about to raise his hand, Kenma finds his voice again. He looks up timidly from beneath his bangs, and Kuroo watches curiously as his tail curls unconsciously around his leg. "Be careful, they ..they're really uh se-sensitive."

The mental image of his boyfriend writhing and mewling, coming undone from simply having his ears stroked makes Kuroo shudder. Kenma always makes the cutest noises during sex and even make out sessions and now he is telling him that it will be even easier to get those sounds out of him through the cat-appendages? That thought goes straight to his dick and he can feel it twitch inside his pants. "Oh, you won't be able to walk straight when I'm done with you, kitten" he mumbles under his breath, grinning.

Kenma turns his head away, embarrassed, but Kuroo puts a hand on Kenma's cheek, running his thumb over it, earning a sigh from the smaller boy. The whiskers tickle his hand and a sudden idea strikes him. "How much of you is still a cat?" he asks. When Kenma keeps his eyes averted, Kuroo places his thumb against his boyfriends lip, putting light pressure on it. "Open up" the older boy teases.  
Reluctantly, Kenma obeys and opens his mouth. Kuroo runs his thumb over the sharp canine teeth and then moves it further to press down on his tongue. Kenma moans and finally meets his gaze, silently begging him to stop the teasing.

"As you wish" Kuroo whispers playfully and slowly eases his finger out of the small moth, although not without dragging the pad of it over the rough texture of his tongue. He hums contentedly. His tongue is more human than cat, which is good. He has plans for that.

Kenma licks his lips and, in response to that, instead of wiping his spit-slick finger on his shirt, Kuroo raises it to his own mouth and sucks on it, savoring the taste of the others saliva. He watches with a smug grin as Kenma nervously worries his bottom lip between his teeth, canine teeth close to drawing blood.

He pops the finger out of his mouth and finally reaches for the appendages on his childhood friend's head. Kema visibly tenses. Kuroo cautiously puts both of his hands on the cat ears and begins to sowly rub them.

The reaction is immediate. At first he gives a tiny, startled yelp but then he leans into the touch and purrs. Goddamn purrs.

In awe, Kuroo proceeds to gently massage his ears. He can hear the deep rumble from inside Kenma's chest and is sure that if he put a hand against it he could feel it vibrate. Kenma closes his eyes in bliss, obviously enjoying the attention. "You're so adorable right now, just like a cat," Kuroo marvels. He can feel his erection straining against his pants, having been sorely neglected until now. "You know," he continues ",I'd like to test that tongue of yours" Kenma opens his eyes, expression unreadable. Kuroo leans down to whisper into his ear ",I bet it'd feel amazing against my dick." The setter shudders as Kuroo makes sure to emphasize his statement by thoroughly kneading the base of his cat ears.

He pulls back to look at his face properly, which is still flushed, eyes cast down, his bangs unable to hide that his gaze is directed at the considerable tent in Kuroo's pants.

Kuroo chuckles darkly, pulls his hands away to put one Kenma's back and the other on his cheek, stroking it as he'd done earlier. "But first, let me..," he murmurs, pulling Kenma's face up while leaning down. The smaller boy's eyes snap down to the other one's mouth and then flicker shut as their lips met.

The kiss is slow and lazy but Kuroo wastes no time in reaching his goal and gently slides his tongue over his boyfriend's bottom lip. The half-cat lets him in and Kuroo's tongue darts straight for Kenma's, and groans at the feeling.  
Kenma arches his back as their tongues touch, mewling helplessly into the kiss.

When the hand resting on his cheek begins playing with one of his cat ears again Kenma presses a palm to his crotch, kneading his dick through the fabric of his pants to relieve some tension.

By the time they separate -a string of saliva still connecting their lips- Kenma is a panting and shuddering mess. Kuroo removes his hands from his ears again, causing Kenma to whine in annoyance. He presses down harder on his growing erection, squeezing his eyes closed and reaches up to groom his ear as his lover had just done. But it's not enough when he's doing it himself. He groans, frustrated. He hears the taller boy chuckle and then the faint sound of a belt being undone.

He stills the movement of his hands, snaps his eyes open and watches, transfixed, as Kuroo frees his dick from his pants. At the sight Kenma can feel his own dick twitch.

But Kuroo just smirks and puts one hand on the back of Kenma's head and pushes gently. The smaller boy huffs, but bends down nonetheless.

He begins licking up Kuroo's member carefully. Kuroo gasps and bends over Kenma, gripping his blond hair in both hands, urging him to continue. With his approval, Kenma circles the head and tenderly wraps his lips around it, sucking lightly. "Aah, Kenma! s-so good! Why didn't youu- aaah nngh! holy shit!", Kuroo looses it when Kenma presses his tongue flat to the head of his erection. Satisfied with the noises he is drawing from his boyfriend, he lets his dick slide further into his mouth, careful as to not let his teeth anywhere near it. He alternates between sucking and licking, pulling it out every once in a while until only the head is inside to give his throat a rest.

Absently, Kuroo reaches for Kenma's tail, squeezing it at the base. Kenma, taken by surprise, jerks forward and accidentally deepthroats him, succesfully surpressing his gag reflex. He wiggles his ass, begging for Kuroo to keep going.

"Oh, you like that?", the middle blocker teases and lets the tail glide through his hand. His grin quickly falls however, when Kenma begims purring again. The vibrations feel heavenly against his dick. Tears swell up in his eyes. "Kenma", he pants ",S-Stop! I'm gonna- nnnng" He desperately pulls at Kenma's hair, trying his best to hold back his orgasm, but his boyfriend stubbornly resumes purring and sucks even harder. "Fuuuck, Kenmaah! Comiiing!," he gives as a last warning as he presses his forehead against his boyfriend's back before shooting his load down his throat.

Kenma swallows everything and holds still until Kuroo has calmed down. Then he lets his head fall on his thigh and Kuroo's limp dick plop out of his mouth.

For a small eternity, the only sound in the room is their ragged breathing. After a while, Kuroo lets his hands wander slowly down Kenma's back, over his shirt, past the tail until they reach his pants. He slid his hands underneath underneath the hem of his pants and underwear and pull both down over his ass. The setter shivers as his behind is exposed and he feels nimble fingers caressing him so close to where needs them. He makes a needy sound in the back of his throat and wraps his arms around the taller boys waist, hugging him tightly. "Please", he pleads, breath hitching when the fingers are ghosting over his entrance. Then the soft touches suddenly disappear and he is going to complain but then two fingers are pressed against his lips instead.

Kenma huffs bemusedly and promptly begins to suck on them. He coats them generously in saliva, swirling his tongue around. If he would open his eyes he could see Kuroo's member stir to life again.

When he deems Kuroo's fingers wet enough he pushes them out of his mouth and readjusts his position so that his boyfriend has better access to his ass. Kuroo  doesn't seem to want to tease him any further and circles Kenma's entrance a few times, then slowly sinks one finger inside. He is met with little to no resistance, the warm walls welcoming him gladly, the ring of muscles occasionally squeezing around his finger. He pushes it in as deep as it will go, wiggling it around, causing Kenma to moan and push back against his finger.

His tail has seemingly developed a mind of its own due to the excitement and arousal. It whips around and keeps getting in Kuroo's way, almost hitting him in the face once or twice.

Annoyed, he grips it near the tip and presses it against Kenma's back, effectively trapping it. The stimulation makes the setter's walls twitch and the rim clench, massaging Kuroo's finger. He waits a few moments until Kenma relaxes again, then he carefully puts a second finger inside. Kenma adjusts to the girth of two fingers in no time, so Kuroo moves them in and out experimentally. The motion draws a satisfied moan from the setter, confirming Kuroo's suspicion.

"Kenma~", he sings, "You naughty little kitten, did you finger yourself today?"

Embarrassed that he was found out, he turns his head, burying his nose in Kuroo's thigh so that his hair falls over his face, hiding the red rising to his cheeks.

But Kuroo doesn't let the topic slide that easily. He scissors his hole and tightens his grip on his tail, coaxing a loud moan from his boyfriend. "Did you~?"

This time Kenma nods slowly, mumbling a quiet "Yes" against the fabric of Kuroo's jeans, who hums, satisfied with the answer and continues stretching Kenma.

"Yeesh, Kenma, you're so loose, you sure must've been lonely all day", he says with an air of mischief, which is never a good sign.

"Please Kuro, I get it, just ..just put it in already, I can- I can take it.", Kenma is brave enough to say, shifting his head to glare at him.

The taller boy puts on one of his trademark grins and mumbles, almost as if to himself, "Yes, I'll put _it_ in.."

Before Kenma can worry about his scheme, Kuroo spreads his entrance with his fingers and bends his tail to push it inside.

Overwhelmed by the pleasure of _penetrating himself_   he opens his mouth in a silent scream, balling Kuroo's shirt up in his fists as his tail thrashes wildly inside of him, deepening the pleasure.

"Nnnngh aah Ku-Kuro please! Pleaase, take- nnng take it out! P-Please!", he forces out through gritted teeth.

"Oho? But you are enjoying yourself very much, aren't you?", Kuroo says as he pushes the tail impossibly deeper and deeper, prodding at places that have never been touched before.

"Pleaaaaase!", Kenma whines, his vision blurring. The penetration is so _good,_ bordering on painful and would be, if his tail weren't so soft. He can feel himself getting close. He removes one of his his arms from around Kuroo and clumsily pulls down his pants to his knees so that he can wrap his hand around his neglected cock, pumping it fervently.

Kuroo, fascinated by his boyfriend's sheer desperation, begins thrusting the tail relentlessly in and out of his loose ass.

When Kenma feels the familiar heat spreading out in his stomach he increases his pace and soon after he spurts all over his hands and the sheets, wailing, back arching before he collapses in Kuroo's lap.

Kuroo slows the thrusts and then slowly pulls the tail out. He lets go of it to brush Kenma's hair out of his face and cups his cheek with his hand, stroking it fondly with his thumb. "Was that too intense?", he asks, voice velvety soft, apology and concern sounding with it.

Kenma opens his eyes, not remembering when he closed them in the first place and, as an answer, because he doesn’t trust himself with words at the moment, smiles that rare smile of his, that's reserved especially for Kuroo, and that could probably make faeries faint because of how sickeningly sweet it is.

Kuroo smiles back, dazed, asking himself yet again how the hell he deserves Kenma as his boyfriend.

"Come on, let's get you out of those clothes, we're not done yet", he says after a moment, helping Kenma to sit up, then removing his own shirt. Kenma also makes quick work of his clothes after a quick glance down at Kuroo's lap.

When they're both naked, Kenma lays down on his back, Kuroo following right after, hovering over him and eagerly pressing their crotches together. They both gasp but Kenma puts his hands against Kuroo's chest to stop him, turns his head to the side in order to avoid his intense gaze. Blushing, he says ",No more teasing, please."

Kuroo nods, pecking him on the cheek that's turned to him and then reaches down to line himself up with Kenma's entrance. He pushes inside tortuously slow, earning himself a needy mewl from Kenma. The heat of Kenma's insides envelopes him and when he's buried to the hilt, he has to pause because if he doesn't, he is sure he'll spill instantly.

There is nothing different about this part of Kenma from usual, nothing cat-like. But it didn't have to be to drive him crazy.

He can feel Kenma get impatient, squirming beneath him, so he sets a slow but steady rythm.

Kenma moans lowly as he fees the thick girth inside him drag along his walls, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Precum dribbles from his fully hard again dick and onto his stomach.

He is glad that he has already prepared himself, or this would've dragged on even longer. Though he could never tell Kuroo that he had woken up with his dick hard as a rock and unable to jerk off due to the (thankfully already gone by now) barbs on his dick, and had to relieve himself by other means.

His train of thought is interrupted when Kuroo, gaining confidence in his own stamina, finally picks up the pace. Kenma moves his hands from Kuroo's chest to his back, digging his nails into the skin over his shoulder blades, as he is roughly pushed into the mattress with every thrust.

Kuroo grazes his prostate a few times, but never really hits it. He yelps every time he brushes it, urging Kuroo on, but when he still can't get the angle quite right after a while, Kenma whines in distress and drags his nails down Kuroo's back, leaving bright red lines in their wake, a silent plea to _do something_.

"Okay, okay. Just.. le-let me..", Kuroo gasps. He slides one hand under Kenma's ass, lifting him and, with the other, quickly shoves a pillow underneath, never slipping out of him and immediately going back to fucking into the tight heat.

With the new angle, Kuroo hits his prostate dead on with every single thrust, making Kenma see stars. The sound that escapes his throat upon the first jam on his sweet spot is awfully close to a meow and takes them both by surprise.

Kuroo thinks that it's adorable and hot at the same time and nuzzles his head into Kenma's neck to satisfy the sudden wave of affection swelling up for the smaller boy. He licks up a stripe from his shoulder to his (human) ear and then sucks on the tender skin, making sure to suck hard enough to leave a hickey.

Kenma is scratching his back again, this time in pure pleasure, moaning Kuroo's name and that he is close. Kuroo can tell that he won't last much longer, either. He sets an almost brutal pace and in addition to that begins to knead one of Kenma's cat ears again. The mewls the setter makes at that are definitely not human, but they are quickly muffled as he bites down on Kuroo's shoulder, canine teeth easily penetrating layers of skin, as he comes all over their stomachs.

Kuroo tips over the edge soon after, emptying himself inside Kenma, as a result of both the spasms of Kenma's inner muscles during his orgasm and the pain-turned-pleasure from the bite and the scratches on his back.

He has just enough energy left to plop down next to Kenma instead of crushing him and pulling the covers over them after he pulls out, his cum leaking from the used hole. They lie there for a while, catching their breaths.

"Wow that was ...amazing.", Kuroo whispers.

Kenma simply hums in agreement and when Kuroo turns his head to look at him he catches him licking at the blood - Kuroo's blood- that is staining his lips.

Noticing his gaze, Kenma asks in a small voice,"Did I hurt you?"

"Nah, it's just a scratch. I really liked it, though. I wouldn't mind if you did it again,"Kuroo answers truthfully.

Kenma blushes and wiggles his nose and only then does Kuroo realize something.

"You'll be like this for the rest of the week? I mean, how fast does... how long until you're completely human again?"

"Hmmm.. My transformation was on Saturday and given the speed at which I'm changing back", his hand goes to touch his cheek, where just half an hour ago, his whiskers had been, "well, I'd say I'll be able to go to school again by the end of the week."

"I'd say, we have to make use of your current state while it lasts, right?", he says, which earns him a playful fist bumping against his shoulder. But when he sucks in a breath, Kenma remembers the bite wound and curls into Kuroo's side, entwining their legs and peppering his shoulder with feather light kisses as an apology.

Kuroo giggles and brings his hands up from underneath the blanket to hold Kenma's face still to press a quick kiss to his lips. When he pulls away he says ", Kenma, I love you, but this is really gross, we're really gross. There's cum drying on your stomach and you just wiped it on me," Kenma flinches at his vulgar language ", I'll get something to clean us up", he gives him one last peck on the lips and then makes to lift the covers to get up.

"Wait."

Kuroo looks back at Kenma to see him pale. "What?", he asks, concerned.

"The sheets, they're.. they're also dirty."

"Yeah, so?"

"My mom does the laundry, Kuroo", he hides his face behind his hands, slipping under the covers.

"You were also quite loud, I'm sure she heard us from downstairs", Kuroo remarks, seemingly unconcerned.

"What?", Kenma's terrified voice comes, muffled through the blanket.

"Don't worry, kitten," Kuroo teases with an amused edge in his voice ",'ll help you with the laundry."

**Author's Note:**

> typing this took ages. I'm terrible with the keyboard if it's not a game, really. one time I accidentally typed 'memeber' and laughed for 7mins straight.  
> I put a lot of work into this so tell me what you think, please? :)  
> feel free to point out any mistakes or typos!


End file.
